


I beg of you

by fangirl2013



Category: The White Queen (TV)
Genre: Adultery, F/M, Love, Medieval, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-21
Updated: 2016-06-21
Packaged: 2018-07-16 03:21:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 772
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7249966
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fangirl2013/pseuds/fangirl2013
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Her smile doesn't belong to him anymore...</p>
            </blockquote>





	I beg of you

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys. So... this is one of late night/ on a whim pieces. I like the idea of Anne and Robert so I thought id have a little play ;)

A soft murmur filled the packed court as they waited excitedly for the king to arrive. Their queen, for once, looked content in her chair, smiling graciously at those greeting her. Her welcoming smile making her seem not only beautiful but content. Perhaps, just perhaps, the damning rumours were not true.... 

"Sir Robert, it is so good to see you. Are you well?" They heard the queen ask, her smile never once leaving her face. Her blue eyes sparkled, happily as she took in the man before her. The messy hair, full bushy beard and even the small smile threatening to surface on his thin lips. Her lively eyes missed nothing. 

"I am well, your grace. Very well, indeed. I am also glad to back at court. My business took longer than I had anticipated." His voice was low as he spoke, regret filling his words. His heart had thundered in his chest as he spoke of being away from her. The shame that should have niggled at his conscience did not come. 

He watched her nod before rising from her seat. Her light blue dress shimmed as she did, despite the gentleness of the movement, capturing his gaze completely. Her soft smile promised him understanding, of forgiveness but more importantly, it promised him love. Within a moment, she was by his side. She nodded politely to those around her. Her winning smile delighting them as she went. 

Sir Robert's eyes remained on her. He could not bring himself to look away. Her dress, as simple as it was, clung to her body like a glove. Her soft, feminine curves were clear to see. The thought of them made him harden in his breeches, his breath faltering at the same time.

Her smile was knowing as she reached his side. He extended his arm to her which she took within moments. Both could feel curious gazes from the courtiers around them. They slowly began to walk.

The queen lowered her voice as she responded to him, wary of them being overheard. Her smile never one left her face, however. She needed to play the happy, dutiful queen. 

"Oh how I've missed you, Robert." Her voice broke slightly at her admission. She gazed into his eyes quickly. 

He squeezed her hand, quickly. His hand felt rough and calloused against her skin but it didn't stop the happiness that came from the touch. The desire too...

"I am here now.." Robert reminded her as they reached the corner of the room. His voice was soft, too soft. The danger of their words was not lost on them both but neither seemed to care. His words caused her to smile radiantly. It took his breath away, instantly. 

Her soft, pink lips looked inviting as she smiled. The desire to kiss them filling his head. It was only the audience stopping him. The sound of the wooden door opening, however, caused them both to jump. They still failed to hear the king's boots as he approached them. 

A strained smile was on his face. Anne couldn't help but wonder why. 'Perhaps his whore has displeased him,' She thought, lightly, fighting the urge to frown. The king's greeting to his man was cordial but not friendly. Something had changed between the two men. There was now a tension. 

"It is good to see you back. It has not been be same. Parliament gathers tomorrow. You're just in time." His words were stiff, his thoughts far from the situation at hand. They were focused on a certain redheaded beauty....

Once again, Anne fought the desire to frown. What was wrong with her husband? Seeing Robert nod, however, she smiled. It really was good to have him back. She could withstand all kinds of treatment if only he was near. 

"I am, your grace. Are you well?

The king's answer was short and to the point. Anne would have described it as sharp. It was clear he wanted to end their exchange sooner rather than later. Within moments, Richard was reclaiming his wife. 

"Come, wife. We have matters we need to discuss." The sharpness remainded in his voice and a part of Anne wanted to disobey him. After all, she was still a Neville and she would not be spoken to like that. Letting out a subtle breath, she composed herself and gave up her position at Sir Robert's side. 

XXXX

"She looks unhappy. Why, almost positively melancholy." A voice next to him murmured softly into his ear. He knew immediately who the voice belonged to see. He was not surprised to see Lady Margaret Stanley by his side.

**Author's Note:**

> Please comment?


End file.
